Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a game service method and system that may support a user to select a counter party to play a match with.
Discussion of the Background
Online games refer to games based on a network. In general, the online games refer to games being played on the Internet and mostly correspond to multimedia games designed to perform multiple plays through the Internet.
Mobile games may be a kind of video games that users may play through portable devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and portable media players. With the developments in the mobile environment, game users may enjoy online games through mobile devices.
A variety of genres are present for online games. For example, a defense game is classified as a game genre in which it is a key element to stop game characters of a counter party, for example, another game user or an artificial intelligence player.
Further, in many online games, rankings of game users are determined. For example, in the case of a game that allows a match between game users, a ranking may be determined based on the number of wins or points according to the number of wins. In the case of a game for accomplishing a game mission, a ranking may be determined based on a progress level of the game mission or points according to the progress of the game mission.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.